The Monster's Revenge
by eko5555
Summary: The sequel to the amazing story "The Howling god" Comes The Monster's Revenge. After Jackson kills Dark god of mist, Ike remains alive. This story has adventure, action, and some new characters!
1. Chapter 1

The Monster's Revenge

Book 2 The Half-Blood series

1. Back at Camp

Back at Camp

I lounged on my bed. I had just trained for 3 hours straight with Will. I was completely exhausted. Suddenly Kiara, Will, Tristan, Alek, and Kali bursted through the door yelling "Happy 15th birthday Jack!" They pulled out a cake.

"Lemon meringue cheesecake? You shouldn't have." I said.

"I made it myself." Said Kiara.

"Even better! Thanks sis." I said as I walked over and hugged her.

"I hope you realize, this counts as my present." Said Kiara.

"Here you go bro." Said Will, as he tossed a present to me. I thanked him and unwrapped it. It was a watch.

"It's an ordinary watch, nothing magical about it. But, it tells when your passing through time zones, and it's water resistant up to 1000 feet." Said Will, satisfied with his gift.

"Here's your gift." Said Kali as she handed me a little silver box.

"Um... thanks. What is it?" I asked. Will and Kiara looked at each other as if they knew what it was.

"Anyways," Said Kiara, "I'll cut the cake." Kali and I walked outside with our cake. I took a bite.

"You wanna go to the campfire together tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" she said happily.

"Ok." I said. We stood there overlooking a beautiful sight, until Alek ran out.

"Dude, there's an Iris message inside for you from your father." He said.

"I'll be right there." I said. We ran inside. Will was talking to Zeus.

"Um dude... That's for me." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get your turn with dad." Said Will.

"But he's calling me! I should get to talk to him!" I yelled.

"Well I want some time with him! Yeesh!"

"Um, guys?" Said Zeus.

"Well I wanna talk to him!"

"To bad, I'm talking to him!"

"Children?" Said Zeus.

"I'm gonna talk to him one way or another!"

"Well that just too ba-"

"BOYS!" Yelled Zeus. We turned towards him, and stood up straight.

"Yes dad?" We both said.

"I'm a busy man, and I don't have time for my 15 and 17 - by the way happy birthday Jack - my 15 and 17 year old kids' childish behavior!"

"Sorry dad." We both said.

"Now, Jack, I wanted to give you $10,000, and these 1,000 drachmas for your birthday. Enjoy." Suddenly, he disappeared, and money came flying every which way, and then it was raining drachmas.

"I'm rich!" I said.

"Well, we gotta go, happy birthday." Said Tristan, as him and Alek backed out of the room.

"Wait! Drop it!" I said. They sighed, and dropped about $3,000 out of there pockets.

"Now get out of here!" I said.

"See you tonight." I said as I hugged Kali goodbye.

"Later." She said.

"I stopped reading War and Peace. Now I'm reading The Odyssey." Said Kiara.

"Good for you." I said, as I got in my bunk.

"I'm gonna catch a nap before I go to the campfire tonight so, be little bit quieter." I said.

They walked out of the room.

"We gotta go anyways. Goodnight little bro."

"Night Kiara." I fell into a deep sleep. A dream began. It was 2 summers ago, at Dark's palace, before it was destroyed. He was sitting in his throne, with Ike next to him.

"I'm coming back soon." Growled Dark. Ike ran towards me with his mighty club and when he was about to hit me, I awoke into another dream. Now I was standing in a submarine, deep in the sea. Satyrs ran around looking at speed and depth spindles.

"Sir," One of the Satyr's said. "Your visitor is here." I looked at who he was talking to. A man with a black beard, a glass of fruit juice, and a triton.

"Poseidon? Is that you?" I said.

"Jack! Long time no sea. Get it? _Sea_? Oh that's a good one." Said Poseidon laughing. All the Satyrs turned towards him and laughed.

"Yeah... good one." I said.

"I know right? Anyways, I just wanted to know how Alek is. What's he been up to lately?" Asked Poseidon.

"Well... he did kill a god 2 summers ago." Poseidon turned towards me.

"No kidding? That's nice." He said.

"Yeah. I kinda have to go. The campfire probably starting."

"Alright, be free." Said Poseidon. I suddenly woke up. I got out of my bed, walked to the campfire, and saw Kali. I gave her a hug, and the campfire began. I told her about my dream.

"That's not really a good sign. I think he meant it. When he said he was coming back." Said Kali.

"Yeah. Anyways, my mom invited me to come home and, I thought you might want to come with. When I get there, where gonna take a vacation and, it would be nice to have you there so, do you wanna come?" I asked. I smile came on her face, and her eyes began to twinkle.

"I'd love to. When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." I answered. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Ok." She said. When the night was over, I went back to my room, and went to bed. A dream began, and I was back in the submarine. Poseidon sipped his fruit punch.

"I still need to talk to you." He said.

"We think we've detected Ike in New Orleans. He's set up a small hideout, in, the graveyard. He's raised an army of skeletons from the bones in the coffins and frankly, he used quite a large burial ground. He has an army of exactly 1,327 skeletons." Said Poseidon

"You're telling me, that Ike survived? And now he's going to rebel against camp Half-Blood? Seriously?" I said.

"I'm sorry to say, yes, and he's building more by the minute." Said Poseidon.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better. I'll have to tell Chiron about this, and assemble my team." I said.

"Your, team?" Asked Poseidon.

"Yeah. Bobby, Kali, Tristan, Alek, Will, Kiara, Tyler, and Jose. Originally, Chiron would only let us have 3 people, but we work so good together, that he's letting us be a group. Your son tracks, Kiara maps, Jose forges us weapons, and Tristan, Tyler, Will, and I fight. And so does Jose." I said. We met Tyler and Jose, a few months ago. Tyler is son of Poseidon, and Jose is son of Hephaestus. Tyler is a darn good fighter, and Jose makes a razor, razor, sharp blade. The team is a lot of fun when we're on quests.

"I'll come see you if I need any help, or maybe some reinforcements. Bye." I said.

I went to see Chiron and told him about my dream and that I wanted to take the team.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I took down his master, so I think I can handle him." I said.

"Yes, but he's stronger then his master, and that's why Dark picked him. He's extremely strong, and he has an amazing army. You don't stand a chance. Not even with your team." Said Chiron.

"We can handle it. Plus, we have Poseidon's help to. He said that if we needed any help, he'd send us reinforcements. It's all good." I said.

"_Well._" Said Chiron, "Ok. Argus will fill up the old hippie van he has. You are dismissed." I walked to the old RV that me and my team had meetings in, and got inside.

"Guys, we've got a mission!" I said.

"What mission?" asked Tyler.

"We're going to New Orleans, to track down Ike. He's building a very large army of skeletons, and we have to stop him." I said.

"Well that's just great. I don't know this guy, and I don't want to." Said Jose as he sharpened his sword.

"Well," Said Tyler, "Jose, we have to come on this quest. It'll be our first one, and it's somewhat important so, we have to go. Please?" Said Tyler. Tyler couldn't go without Jose, because Jose was like Tyler's bodyguard. Plus, he made some good tacos! Jose sighed, and agreed to come.

"But what about the Vacation?" Asked Kali.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, Kali and I are going on a vacation so, we can't come." I said. They all nodded.

"We'll drive you to New York." Said Will.

"Great! Chiron's starting up the old hippie van for us. Meet you outside. Bye!" I said. I got back to my cabin, and grabbed my already packed bag.

"Hop in Jack, we've got a tight schedule." Said Will clapping. I got in the van, and sat at the small table inside next to Kiara.

"Ok," Said Kiara, "We need to reach New Orleans as fast as we can so personally, I'd just take Argus's super fast SUV instead of a hippie Van that goes 100 miles an hour at the most but, I'll have to deal with it. Just go straight at 50 miles an hour and we should be at New York in about an hour. There we'll meet up with Poseidon, and he'll take us to New Orleans from there." She said. Will started the car, and the one-hour drive was kinda awkward from there. No one would look at me. It was like I let them down.

"Alright guys, I'm sorry but, my mom and I have Been Planning this for months. I couldn't let her down. She already paid for it." I said.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tristan, looking out the window.

"First, a Miami Florida beach house to check out the beaches for 2 weeks, then stop by Disney world for 10 days in an imperial suite, go to the Australian Outback for 4 days in a 4 story mansion, and the last thing we'll do is spend a week on our own private island. It's 1 month deal. You get to put in what you want to do for one month. It includes 3 meals a day, a yacht, jeep, mustang, private jet, pilot, 4 maids, 3 butlers, $5000 travel money, and an all you can eat buffet in each bedroom. Limit six people." I said.

"How much does that cost?" Asked Alek.

"$10,000 a person." I answered.

"How are you gonna pay for that?" Asked Tristan.

"We where originally gonna take it straight out of the bank account but, Drachmas are solid gold, worth $500 dollars a coin so, I used that." I said.

"Where here!" Said Will. Kali and I got out, and Will drove away. We walked inside, and up the stairs. I pushed my little key into the lock, and turned it. The door clicked open. We walked in.

"Mom," I called, "I'm home!" She ran out of her bedroom.

"Jackson, Darling!" She reached out and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your home." She said.

"Glad to be home." She grabbed her suitcase, and we all got into a taxi downstairs.


	2. The Awkward Drive 2

The Awkward Drive

I sat in the middle of the taxi between Kali, and my mother

"So Kali?" Asked my mom. Kali leaned out of her seat so she could see past me.

"Yes Mrs. Brethren?" She said.

"Oh you can call me Anna. Or Ann. Or whatever works for you. Anyways, where did you live before you went to camp?"

"I lived in El Dorado Hills California with my aunt and uncle, and our dog Murray. He's a black lab."

"Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?" Asked my mom.

"After my mother, Demeter, told my father he had to take care of me, he refused and told her, "I don't no nothing about babies." So he gave me to my aunt and uncle. But I'm happy." My mom slowly leaned back into her chair.

"That's very, very, sad." She said.

"No it Isn't, I'm happy." Said Kali.

"Well-" My mom was cut off,

"We are here. You pay me now. $14.76." Said the cab driver holding out his hand. My mom paid him with a drachma, and his mouth opened wide.

"Thank you, thank you!" He said in joy. We got out of the cab, and on to the plane. I sat down in first class, which was just 8 recliner spinning chairs. I sat next to Kali. The flight attendant gave us a menu. Everything on there was marked, "Payed for" I smiled.

"I'll take a bowl of spaghetti" I said. The flight attendant wrote it down.

"And we'll both take Chinese food. She wants 2 egg rolls and some spicy chicken, and I want 1 egg roll and some noodles and rice with barbecue sauce." Said Kali.

"Ok that's coming right up." Said the flight attendant as she walked away.

"Hey, you never told me that you lived with your aunt and uncle." I said.

"Oh yeah that? Its no big deal. I like it with them instead of my father. I mean I see him here and there saying, "He'll take me under his wing because I'm more mature." I cant believe him. If he thinks for a second that I'm gonna come back "Under his wing" again, he's crazy." Said Kali.

"Yeah." I said. The Attendant gave us our food and we licked our plates clean. Who Knew airline food in first class was so good. We got off the plane, and the best vacation ever began.

Day 13, Miami beach. I walked around the beach house with nothing to do. I was kinda glad that we where leaving tomorrow. I went to my room, and there was a Falcon pecking at my window. It was Narron! I ran and opened the window. He was panting.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Camp, all, Underworld, has, broke, out." He said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I said.

"Your team went to stop Ike, but his army ran them all the way to camp. The skeletons have made there own camp outside of our camp. It's awful. You gotta save them." Said Narron. I sighed.

"Why can't I have just one good vacation. Dad, that's all I ask. Narron turned into a phoenix.

"Get Kali, we gotta go." I brought Kali to Narron and we left, after saying goodbye to my mom.

"I just don't get it. How did he survive? The cave in would have killed him." Said Kali.

"They say he smashed through the rock until he reached the surface." Said Narron.

"Interesting. Look, there's camp! I think." Said Kali. There was a line of fire across the entrance, and the skeleton camp was huge, and at the front of the camp, was Ike.

"The god of Bones himself." Said Narron. We went threw the shield, and Chiron was waiting for us.

"Jackson, you made it in ok. Thank goodness." Zigger ran up to Chiron.

"Sir, The next wave is ready." He said.

"Send it as soon as you can." Said Chiron. Zigger saluted Chiron, and marched off.

"Your team is waiting in the RV. There waiting for you to have a meeting." Said Chiron. I nodded and Kali and I walked over there. I opened the door and everyone was there. We sat down.

"Ok. Chiron asked all of us to lead one of the waves. Kali, you'll be in the Delta wave with Bobby." Said Alek.

"Jackson, you'll be in the Omega wave with Will. Me and Tristan will take the Alpha, and Tyler and Jose can take the Quad group. The waves are alphabetical so it goes me and Tristan, Kali and Bobby, Jackson and Will, then Jose and Tyler. Kiara, get us some battle strategies." Said Alek. Kiara nodded.

"Good job Alek. You have this all figured out." Said Kali.

"Thanks Kali. Its time for me and Tristan's wave. Wish us luck." We all said good luck and they walked out the door.

"Will, Jack, it's time for your wave." Said Kali as her and Bobby ran threw the door. Will and I stood up and got outside. There where still at least 900 skeletons left, and Ike was making them as they came at us.

"What do we do?" Asked Will. I thought, and thought, until it hit me. I pulled out my pocket knife, and pressed the first, then second button, and the Greek fire came shooting out. It killed about 200 of the soldiers. I shot it again and it killed 200 more. I shot it one more time, But it was all out of fire! The army was charging at us.

"FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Yelled Will.

"HUZZAR!" Yelled everyone in our wave. We all charged at the army. I saw men falling all around me, and skeletons to. I wasn't paying attention and 6 skeletons came charging at me! Suddenly, my Omnex acted up. I started slicing threw skeletons really fast. It was amazing. I saw it all in slow motion. Until I reached Ike. He clubbed me in my stomach.

I woke up in a the medical tent With people feeding me some type of sap, and I started to get my energy back. Kali was kneeling next to my bed.

"Jackson. I thought you wouldn't survive. Ike hit you pretty hard. You where bleeding really bad until Will saved you. He patched you up with a piece of his shirt, then he through you over his shoulders and brought you here. You've been out for 2 days." Said Kali.

"Wow. That long." I got up and Kali and I walked out. I had to use crutches.

"Camp is still a battlefield. Chiron has started to bring in guns. It's madness." Said Kali.

"Yeah." I said. We walked and a girl stopped Kali.

"Hi!" Said the girl.

"But... You... how? I..." Said Kali. Kali suddenly fainted.

"Who are you?" I asked As I kneeled down to Wake up Kali.

"I'm Carry. Will's sister." My eye's widened. I fainted to. I woke up in my bed at the Zeus cabin.

"Jack? Finally you woke up." Said Will.

"I fainted because. I saw Carry. Kali and I both did." I said.

"Jack. Carry died. You know that."

"But I really truly saw her."

"I don't believe you." Said Will. He walked over to the door, opened it, and in the doorway was Carry.

"Hey little bro." Said Carry. I saw a tear fall from Will's eye.

"Is it really you Carry?" Asked Will.

"It's me little bro." She said. Will reached out and hugged her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

"Well here I am. The arrow was actually 1 inch from my heart. It left a scar but I'm alive." She said.

"Your back." Said Will. He let go of his grip.

"Boys your wave is-... Is that you Carry?" Said Chiron.

"Yep boss. The arrow was actually 1 inch from my heart. I'm ready to fight." Said Carry.

"Well that's great! We have 1 wave ready to go. The Alpaca wave. Here's your leader sheet. Will, Jack, get out there! Now!" Said Chiron. We marched away and got into battle. My Omnex acted up right away. It took out 10 skeletons in 5 seconds, then I got to Ike. He tried to club me but I ducked and sliced his leg. He yelled extremely loud, Then he started randomly swinging his club around killing skeletons. Then he pulled out a six foot sword that was about 8 inches wide.

"Die Jackson Brethren!" He yelled. I sliced his leg again, then ran.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU BOY! OBTENER JACKSON BRETHREN." He yelled to the skeletons. I pulled out my Spanish dictionary and read. "Obtener translate: Get" The skeletons charged at me. My Omnex practically freaked! It started to swing my sword randomly, then it threw my sword, and started to fist fight the skeletons! Then it ran me back to camp. Within the hour the remains of the skeletons retreated with Ike. Everyone cheered. Until, on the TV we saw that an army of skeletons was taking over the world. Chiron called a meeting of the leaders of the cabins. Everyone was yelling. "We can't stop them!" and, "We have to try!"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Chiron. The room went silent.

"Now there is no doubt that we are going to try and stop this. Jackson, Iris message Poseidon that we need his help." Said Chiron. I nodded and Told Poseidon that we needed all his subs and boats and soldiers.

"That can be arranged." Said Poseidon. Suddenly all the kids where asking there parents for reinforcements. I went outside and saw a bunch of orbs with an auger on the front. I've heard of those. There those digging things that are shaped in a spiral on the front. The drivers where big muscular boys about ten feet tall, and Kali was talking to them.

"Kali, who are these guys?" I asked.

"This is Clive, Chive, and Dive. There my mom's most trusted helpers." Said Kali.

"Wow, there big." I said.

"Yeah. There half giant." Said Kali. I talked a little more, then went to see what other kids had from there parents. The kids of Morpheus god of dreams had some devices that you could only dream of. Maybe because they where from a dream. The kids of Poseidon had speedboats and submarines, and the kids of Hades had Hellhounds to ride on and the Cerberus himself. I walked over to Will, and saw that he had some type electric powered storm control vehicle.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"These are thunder claps. Dad sent them. They use lightning, and then they turn it into a weapon." Said Will.

"That is awesome. Which one is mine?" There was a green one, a red one, a blue one, and a white and gray one.

"The red one. The white and grey one is mine, the blue one is Kiara's, and the green one is Carry's." Said Will.

"These are going to do some serious damage." I said.

"Chiron said that the battle will be in 3 hours, and we need to be ready by then so, I'll see you there. Bye." Said Will.

"Bye." I said.


	3. The battle begins 3

The Battle Begins

All the campers and there helpers from there parents stood there, awaiting the attack of the skeleton army. There was a brief silence... Then the skeletons struck with fury! When my Omnex acted up, I heard the battle cries of everyone in slow motion. My sword sliced through skeleton after skeleton. I looked around and saw 20 different campers fighting Ike. I wasn't paying attention and a skeleton struck me. I fell to the ground. Will ran up and threw me over his shoulders. I began to faint, as will threw me into Alek's submarine. I woke up in a cot in a large metal room. I got up and walked threw the door. Alek was looking threw a giant half circle glass window.

"Fire the torpedoes!" Yelled Alek.

"That's it son. Take authority!" Said Poseidon. Alek turned around. He was wearing a camouflage jacket, and he had a bunch of badges on.

"Jack. Your awake. You've been out for 1 hours." Said Alek.

"Wow. How's the war coming?" I asked.

"More battered up soldiers back from there wave almost every minute. We think the skeletons are getting stronger each time there made. Some people say they are slowly gaining skin and flesh. Slowly getting more powerful." Suddenly some Iris mist appeared.

"Do you except this message son of Poseidon?" Said Iris. Alek nodded. Suddenly there was an explosion threw the message, and we saw Tristan riding a dark black Hellhound with Beatty red eyes.

"Colonel! We can't take much more of this! The skeletons have turned into men! There getting harder to kill! I think it's time we launch the Thunder Claps, and the Augers." Said Tristan. Alek pondered the thought. "Alright." He said as he turned off the message.

"Jack, your Thunder Clap is waiting for you in the launch room." I nodded and dashed to the small launch room. There was my red Thunder clap. I jumped inside. There where a bunch of buttons and a joy stick. I clicked a green button and the joy stick rose into place. I clicked a black button and the vehicle turned on. I pointed the joy stick forward and flew backwards into the wall. I pulled it right up against my chest, and I shot out of the room into the water. The ship pulled up, and I went straight into a thunder cloud. The ship was struck with lightning, and the fire button went form red to green. I pressed the button, and it wiped out about 60 skeletons. I saw the Augers popping out of the ground, and killing skeletons with machine guns. The skeletons where gone within the hour. Ike clubbed away all the half-bloods attacking him and jumped into the clouds, then disappeared. Everyone who was still standing felt people's necks for pulses.

"Report!" Yelled Alek as he walked out of his giant submarine.

"Sir!" Said a man as he saluted, "67 injured and 106 injuries sir! And 23 dead."

"And what about the animals, vehicles and helpers?" Asked Alek.

"We lost 8 hellhounds, 52 owls, 16 bobcats, 2 submarines, and one of Demeter's soldiers. Clive." Said the man.

"I don't like how many soldiers where losing. Get everyone back to camp. How many medics do we have on the job?" Asked Alek.

"Thirty sir."

"Double it." Alek walked away. I chased after him.

"Alek! Alek! Doubling the medics won't help anything. Heck tripling them won't help anything! We have to many medics as is. What we need is men with more experience. Maybe when we get back we should train them before we se-" I was cut off, "You have no say in this major. Get on a transport home and don't say another word until we get there." Said Alek. I scowled at Alek, and walked away. I got on a bus next to Kiara.

"You should trust colonel's judgment." Said Kiara.

"He's not colonel. He's Alek, and after this he's not gonna mean anything." I said.

"You shouldn't be so angry. Your right about what you said. It's no big deal.

"I just hate how he's colonel just cause he's son of Poseidon. Where here. I'm gonna go back to my cabin." I said as I waved to Kiara goodbye. I sat in my bed, and drifted off into sleep. I dreamt of someone running up and grabbing me, then he threw me in a cell and tied me up with chains. I woke up, and the dream was real. I was sitting in the cell, all tied up in chains.

"HELLO! Anyone there!" I yelled.

"Who's there?" Asked a strange pitchy voice.

"My names jack. What's yours?" I asked.

"Watillow. Titan of extent." He said. I saw his arm get longer and longer, then from his fingers came hands, and from those fingers came hands. It was amazing.

"That's cool. Do you know where I am?" I asked.

"Your in Darks cavern prison. He puts all his enemies here. I once tried to kill him once, and he threw me down here. I've been here for 247 years, in these chains. They've felt tighter and tighter each year. I've tried to get out so many times. But I've never made it past the cavern." He said.

"I might be able to get us out of here." I said. I reached into my pocket.

"They took my pocket knife, but," I said, " I do have something else." I reached into my shoe, and found a pencil. The led on the pencil got longer and sharper, I cut threw the chain with it then the bars, then I did the same for Watillow.

"We'll never make it out." Said Watillow. We snuck threw tunnel after tunnel, into a large dining room. Ike was sitting at the end of the table.

"Welcome my good friend. Take a seat." Some skeletons came up behind us and chained us to chairs.

"You like the tunnels? I had them made as an exact copy of the Labyrinth. Impossible to get out of here. Only I know the way." He took a sip of his wine. I saw Watillow eating as much as he could.

"Why have you captured me?" I asked.

"Because lord Dark asked me to. He wants you here to watch his returning."

"That's impossible. Darks dead. He's not coming back."

"Don't you know anything? God's never die, they only pass on for a time. Dark is special. He needs 100 souls to bring him back from the underworld. He has 99, and I know who can make 100. Do you?" My eyes widened. I tried to brake free of the chains

"That's no use. Those are the same chains that held me down when I was stuck in the real labyrinth. King Minos hated me so he called Daedalus to contain me in that endless maze. So many years I sat in there. Then Dark found me, being chased by the government, and he took me in. Fed me, clothed me. He treated me like his son. He loved me."

"He loved the monster in you!" I yelled. Ike turned towards me.

"Se los llevan." Said Ike. I knew that was Spanish for "Take them away" when they unchained us and threw us back in our cells. I was able to grab my pocket knife on the way in so I cut threw the bars again. I had Watillow dig a hole strait up he hit sunlight. I crawled up the hole and found that we actually hit the furnace room. I had Watillow keep digging. The next light we hit was a candle room, then we finally made it out. We ran for 56 miles, and we hit a small town. We spent the night at a motel, and when we woke up in the morning, we ate breakfast, then went back to camp.

"Amazing story Jack. And it is wonderful to see my best student again Watillow. How has your life been since the last time I saw you?" Asked Chiron.

" I've been trapped in that cavern forever." Said Watillow.

"I am very sorry to hear that. How would you like to stay here and help me train the half blood?" Atlas's eyes widened. Atlas fell to his knees, and started begging, "Please, please don't send me back! My hands grow so tired of holding up the sky! PLEASE!" Said Atlas.

"ENOUGH! Atlas, how could you say that? I gave you a 3 year break! 3 YEARS! Then now you beg my for more! You greedy little titan! You don't even deserve the title! You get out of here right now! Go back to your place where you hold up the sky! Take the spot of Dionysus!" Chiron's yelling sent Atlas off.

"That sounds like a great offer. I'll take it. But what will happen of Dionysus?" Asked Watillow.

"Him? He's wanted to be free forever. Go home, party, drink wine. He'll be overjoyed."

"Then, I shall take this offer, with great joy." Said Watillow. I smiled.

"A new teacher? Great!" I said. Kali and Bobby ran in and hugged me.

"We where so worried about you. We missed you." Said Kali. I hugged them both back.

"I missed you guys to." I said. They both let go.

"I'm sorry I let you slip out of my hands like that Jack. It's all my fault" Said Bobby.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Bobby," I said, "It's not your fault. Your just my protector, not my guardian who watches me whatever I do. Your just supposed to make sure I'm ok."

"Thanks," Said Bobby, "That helps a lot."

"Are you ok? What happened well you where there? Are you ok?" Said Kali.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I'm O.K."

"Alright, sorry. I was just worried. Do you wanna watch the chariots again?" She said. I nodded. We walked to the chariots, and took our seats. I popped off the cap of a coca cola, and handed it to Kali. I pulled out another one and drank it myself. When the horn blew, an explosion of yelling was heard then popcorn went flying everywhere. Kali and I covered our ears.

"This is nothing like last time!" I yelled to Kali.

"What! "I have nothing like gas mine!" She said.

"Never mind!" I yelled. The Hephaestus chariot was in the lead, then the Ares, then the Apollo. Suddenly, the chariots started to blow up! Then the Poseidon chariot flew threw the finish line, then blew up to. Tyler and Alek where lying on the floor with

22 other chariot riders, and pieces of chariot all over the floor. Kali and I jumped over the bars and went to Alek and Tyler's aid. They where lying there.

Back at the medicine tent, I sat there next to Alek. He coughed.

"Jack? Take my position, as colonel, well I heal." He handed me his hat, and coat. I smiled.

"Gladly." I said. I found Kali giving Tyler some nectar ambrosia.

"How's Alek?" Asked Kali.

"He's ok, and, I'm colonel." I said happily.


	4. The Enemy Rises 4

The Enemy Rises

The men where readying themselves for battle. Getting there armor put on, sharpening there swords and arrows, well the crossbow men waited with there crossbows behind the tall lines of sandbags propped up along the hill of camp Half-blood. I was in a submarine, fighting a war in Manhattan, well Tristan (My right hand man) was fighting his own war in Australia. The skeletons had made there way all the way to Australia over the past day that we haven't fought them. My group of submarines where all ready to fight with rapid fire steel arrow launchers on both sides, and two twin torpedo guns on top. my vessel, The Enchanter, was massive. It was a mile long, and fifty yards wide. It was the largest thing I HAD EVER, been in. the control room took up a half a quarter of the ship, and had a large glass window covering the entire front of the sub. I sat in my command chair, ready to storm the skeletons head on when, "Sir, we are picking up a signal right behind us. This ship is ten times the size of ours." Said the satyr. I leapt up from my chair and ran to the viewing goggles. I spun them as fast as I could just in time to see, the skeleton ship, swallowing our ship in the mouth of the large skeleton head on the front of the large Viking ship. It swallowed our entire army of subs like we where an appetizer. When we where inside the ship, the mouth spat out all the water it took in when it swallowed us. Ike walked out, escorted my 1000 skeleton soldiers, all armed with rapid fire crossbows, with a long chain of arrows dragging across the floor from each. I walked out to meet Ike, and all the skeletons pointed there crossbows at me. Ike held up his hand, and they all lowered there weapons.

"How do you like it aboard The Destroyer?" Said Ike. I scowled at him. He ordered the troops to get me, and at the last second, I pulled out my pocket knife, and set all the skeletons on fire that came towards me. The skeletons fell to the ground burning up. He stopped the skeletons.

"You're a feisty little one aren't you?" Said Ike.

"You should already know that." I flipped my fire, too a sword, and started to engage Ike. Suddenly arrows went flying everywhere, and my Omnex acted up. I saw everything in slow motion. The arrows flew by my face, they all barely missed my face, then I went for Ike's leg, giving it a perfect cut. He fell to grab his leg.

"CURSE YOUR OMNEX!" He yelled. I gave him a cut on his other leg, and he fell to the ground, then I held my sword to his neck. All the skeletons held down there weapons.

"Swift. Good work." Said Ike. He slid away from my sword, and bashed my back with his club. I collapsed to the floor, and woke up in the brig, with all the forces in my army there with me. All the satyr's we're sitting in the same cell, and all the half-bloods in the other.

"Teebs see if you can use your reed pipes to summon vines and break the bars." I said. Teebs was my first mate, and commanding officer. He was a tall, middle aged satyr with a long beard that went to his knees, and a pair of glasses.

"Sir," He said in his Scottish accent, "I cannot. They took away al are read pipes." I looked down to the floor. Then I looked up, and struck the bars with lightning. they blew up, and then more took there place. We tried everything, and within the next hour, a skeleton showed up to give us food. When the skeleton passed by, he kicked it in the chest, and took it's keys. Teebs let us all out. We ran to the hanger, and found some planes that looked kind of like the red baron, and we all got in them. The hanger was a half mile long, so there where plenty of planes. We where flying away when, some more planes started to follow us. The planes began to shoot at us with machine guns.

"Teebs! Take the gun!" I yelled to Teebs. He grabbed the machine gun, and began to fire at the other planes. One of the planes came right up next to us. I saw 3 skeletons in it. One driving, and the other 2 in machine gun turrets. Teebs fired before they could do anything. He hit the two in the back, then the one in the front. The plane plummeted to the ocean, and we kept flying. I had never flown a plane before, but it was really old, so it was pretty easy. There was a gas, a brake, and a joy stick. I cranked the ship up to see how fast it could go. I reached 100 when, the plane stalled. Teebs saw us plummeting.

"What's going on over there?" Asked Teebs.

"Uh," I said, "Nothing." He looked up, and saw the stalling button flashing red. He grabbed me, and jumped in the water. We sat there in the water, waiting for the planes to notice us, but they didn't. We sat there in the water for the next hour, waiting. We got so tired of sitting there, that we swam until we reached an island. We hid behind a crate, and observed the large, scary, castle, where Dark's urn was held. I don't know how I knew that, I just knew. I pulled out my pocket knife. Some skeletons watched the door. Suddenly, I got an Iris message. I threw a coin in, and It showed Tristan.

"It was an honor serving with you." Said Tristan. Suddenly, there was and explosion where Tristan was, and the message was gone. My jaw dropped.

"No!" I said. Suddenly, the castle was surrounded with a storm cloud, and struck by lightning. I remembered what Ike had said, "Dark only needs one more soul to arise." Tristan, was that last soul. Dark, was alive. I heard his wicked laugh again. I pulled out my pocket knife, and let out the sword.

"that won't help on a full powered god." Said Teebs.

"It worked on Ike." I said.

"Yes, because Ike hasn't slept in years. He's tired, weak. You made him angry. Dark has slept for those years." Said Teebs. I put away my sword.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Get out of here." He pointed to 3 motor boats parked on the beach. We ran to one of the boats.

"How are we supposed to get it off the beach." I said. Teebs turned the key, and the boat slid through the sand, and on the water. The boat danced across water so fast. We looked out free, the sea was long, and blank. Then, we hit some thing, and the boat spilt. I looked closer at the sea, and saw the wall. A wall created by Dark, and clouded by the mist.

"Hello little half-blood." I heard Dark's scary voice say. Dark appeared, With a long, scary, beard, that reached his waist.

"It's nice to see you again." I seeped into my chair so very scared.

"Don't be so frightened, I won't kill you. Yet." He said with a scary smile on his face. I grabbed Teebs and jumped in the water. We got down a little deep, and I prayed to Poseidon to help us.

"Please,," I thought, "Please let us breath." Suddenly, a bubble of air popped up around us. Teebs took a deep breath.

"Wow! How did you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I prayed to Poseidon." I answered.

"Wow, that's great. Why is the bubble plummeting to the ground?" Asked Teebs. I looked, and saw we where going extremely fast, about to hit the ground! Suddenly, the bubble went through some kind of shield, and it popped. We where still floating at the bottom of the sea, but we could breath. It was like we where scuba diving. Teebs and I spoke to each other through thought.

"This is amazing. Where do you think we are?" I asked.

"Well, I could be wrong, but this looks like, Atlantis." Said Teebs.

"You mean, the place where Poseidon lives? That Atlantis? But, It can't be. There isn't even a palace." I said. Suddenly, in the distance, a large magnificent castle appeared.

"O.K. Apparently there's a castle." I said. Teebs nodded his head towards the castle, and began to swim to it. I followed him. Once we swam through the door, our feet hit the ground, and we where completely dry.

"Wow." Said Teebs, looking at the large entry room to the castle. It was full of little trinkets, and such. There was a large statue of Poseidon in the dead center of the room. A Cyclops walked down stairs and saw us.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Said the Cyclops.

"I'm commanding officer Teebs of Poseidon's army. Who are you?" Asked Teebs.

"Well I'm the man watching over Atlantis well Poseidon's away." Said the Cyclops.

"Well, nice to meet you. Do you know why we where pulled down here in a bubble?" I asked.

"Because I just saved you." Said Poseidon. We all turned towards the voice, and saw him in an Iris message. The Cyclops fell to his knees, and bowed.

"Demo, get up." Said Poseidon. He stood up.

"I saw you about to die, and I saved you. Or as you Half-bloods would like to say, "Took Pity." Now Chiron asked my to send you right back to camp to get a prophecy for your quest." He said.

"My quest? This is no quest." I said.

"Your quest to kill Dark."

"Oh no, not another quest for Dark. I could barely handle the first time I got sent for him. Please don't send me again." I said.

"I'm sorry, but you've already been confirmed to the Quest. So there for you will have to go to camp to get a prophecy." Said Poseidon. I sighed.

"Alright. How do I get there?" I said. Poseidon snapped his fingers, and I appeared at The Big House. Chiron was sitting at a table in full horse form. It was kind of funny to see a horse sitting on his back legs, and standing on the front. I tried not to laugh. When Chiron heard my snicker, he turned and shook.

"Jackson. Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Um… Atlantis," I said, "Poseidon sent me to get my prophecy." I said. Chiron got up, his head touching the roof. He backed into his wheelchair, and took me upstairs. He put me in the attic, and shut the door when he left. I sat in the attic alone. The Oracle, A.K.A Rachel, ran up behind me and grabbed me with a stone cold grip. I turned.

"_You will travel the land of the golden stream,_

_and search beyond in a wintry dream,_

_upon finding your foe in a palace of ice, _

_you shall vanquish him at a costly price ." _ Rachel hung her head low, then brought it up again.

"Aww," Said Rachel, "Did you have to come now? I was in the middle of a romance movie. Can't I get some peace up here without all you half-bloods coming up for your darn prophecies. 2 solid hours, that's all I ask!" I Stepped back.

"Sorry, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah well, I do. Now leave me alone!" She stormed off into the darkness, and I walked away. I sighed, and walked down stairs.

"Well?" Said Chiron. I took a deep breath, and said, "_You will travel the land of the golden stream,_

_And search beyond in a wintry dream,_

_Upon finding your foe in a palace of ice,_

_You shall vanquish him at a costly price." _Chiron stared up at the sky, and looked down again.

"Alright, Look up The Golden Stream, and any snow capped mountains near it. You'll probably find Dark there. As for, _at a costly price,_ I don't know." I nodded, and walked back to my cabin. I pulled out my laptop, and looked up the golden stream. I found a bunch about China and stuff, and the river was on the Bayan Har Mountains. And at the very peak, if I peered my eyes I could see through the mist. A large, frightening, castle, made of solid, ice.


	5. In Chinatown 5

In Chinatown

Kiara, Kali, Bobby and I all prepared for our quest, and I mounted up Narron, my phoenix. We all hopped on his fiery back. As half-bloods, it didn't burn us. Narron sprung form the ground, and we shot in the air. We flew at like 200 miles an hour. Kali said in the wind, "I prefer Pegasus!" She yelled. We zoomed on and on for about 20 minutes, when Narron swooped down and dug his claws into the ground, and we slid forward a little bit and came to full stop.

"I don't think Pegasus can go that fast." I said. We hopped off, and Narron burrowed himself into the ground. We walked into Chinatown, which was right next to the field we where in. It was crowded, and just like any ordinary city. We took a taxi to an older part of town. The Bayan Har Mountain was in sight. We reached the spot where you got a guide to take you up the mountain. The man who answered us, was an old man with a cane, and little round glasses. When we told him we wanted to come up the mountain, he said, "No one goes up Bayan Har, no one!" He yelled. We backed up. Bobby stepped forward.

"Com down sir." He said.

"No one!" He yelled. At that point, Bobby pulled out his staff, and hit the guy over his head. He fell to the floor.

"What are you doing!" I said, very alarmed.

"It's alright, he's a Fury. Father of all Furies actually. His name is Yana Yalies. He did a lot of awful things in his lifetime. He attempted to kill Hades when he was a human, and when Hades discovered he was almost poisoned by him, he enslaved him, and turned him into a demon, A.K.A, the first Fury. He was sent by Hades to try and kill the gods. Each god had a guardian that he would have to defeat, but he never succeeded because each one was enchanted never to die. Hades wasn't pleased, so he sent him out to rome the lands forever. He then joined Dark, and is now the guardian of his mountain." Said Bobby. My mouth was open. I shut it, and nodded. We walked on, and the fury arose to his feet.

"You shall not pass!" Said the Fury. I looked at Bobby.

"It's just like Lord of the Rings." Said Bobby. I started to laugh.

"I know." I said. Kali rolled her eyes, and shot an arrow at the Fury. It blocked the arrow, and shot a bolt of black smoke at us. We ducked under it, but some of it hit Kali dead on. She fell.

"are you ok?" I said. She didn't answer.

"What did you," I was cut off, "She has gone into a slumber. She will wake when the time is right. It may take 10 years, it could take 10 days." Said Yana. I pulled out my pocket knife and shot Greek fire at him. He collapsed, and we picked up Kali and ran. I looked at her face. It was so lifeless. I wiped a tear from my eye, and we got into Dark's castle. We opened the doors and went in. There was a long hallway with tons of doors in it. We opened one of them, and there was a single bid in it, and a mirror on the wall. Bobby put Kali on the bed and sat at her side.

"you go get Dark, we'll be fine here." I continued down the hall, and into a big room. Dark, the 7 foot satyr, jumped on my back, and held a knife to my neck.

"hello little half-blood, may I help you?" He said. I pulled out my pocket knife and shot it into his stomach. Sand began to come out. He removed the pocket knife with a smirk on his face, then lunged it at me. It pierced my arm. I pulled it out, pain searing in my arm. I began to swordfight with Dark, who had a large scary axe. I shot a bolt of Greek fire, and collapsed, unconscious.


	6. The Final Chapter 6

The Final Chapter

I awoke in the hospital tent with a bleeding cut on my arm from where I was pierced. Watillow walked in, and gripped his many hands around my arm. The bleeding stopped, and my arm had a scar on it.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I simply speeded up the process." He said.

"How's Kali?" I asked. He frowned.

'She, hasn't… Woken up yet." He said. I frowned, stepped up, and walked to my tent.


End file.
